Fallen Leaves
by ayy88fish
Summary: Kim Jaejoong, siswa pindahan dari Seoul memiliki trauma dimasa lalunya. Kakek dan neneknya berusaha membuat Jaejoong 'sehat' kembali dengan membawanya menjauh dari sumber masalah. Di tempat yang baru Jaejoong bertemu dengan seorang lain yang juga memiliki trauma masa lalu. Ketertarikan timbul akibat banyaknya 'kebetulan' diantara mereka membuat keduanya dekat. YUNJAE. BXB.


.

.

**FALLEN LEAVES**

.

.

Cast:

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

KIM JUNSU

PARK YOOCHUN

SHIM CHANGMIN

And others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

**WARNING : **

**Ini cerita BxB. Jadi yang nggak suka mohon menjauh. Couple akan terlihat seiring chapter. Jika ada yang tidak suka watak tokoh, tolong jangan bash chara. Sebab semua itu diperlukan untuk jalannya cerita. Saya tidak ingin membuat image tokoh aslinya terlihat buruk hanya karena fanfic. Ingat, ini hanya FANFICTION. Tidak ada maksud menghina atau bahkan menjelek-jelekkan manusia aslinya.**

**Plot cerita berasal dari pikiran cetek saya. Jadi saya tidak bisa menoleransi siapapun yang memplagiat hasil karya saya. **

**FF ini berkisah tentang perasaan sakit Jaejoong terhadap orang-orang disekitarnya. Jika ada adegan minus nilai baik, jangan ditiru ya.**

**Selamat menikmati ^^**

**If you dislike, just don't read.**

.

.

Summary : Kim Jaejoong, seorang siswa pindahan dari kota besar Seoul memiliki trauma dimasa lalunya. Kakek dan neneknya berusaha membuat Jaejoong 'sehat' kembali dengan membawanya menjauh dari sumber masalah. Di tempatnya yang baru Jaejoong bertemu dengan seorang lain yang juga memiliki trauma masa lalu. Ketertarikan yang timbul akibat banyaknya 'kebetulan' diantara mereka membuat keduanya dekat. Namun apakah perasaan mereka akan berakhir dengan kata 'CINTA'?

.

.

"Jae, bisa tolong bawa kotak ini ke kelas?"

Namja yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh. Ia tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. Mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran cukup besar yang berisi beberapa perlengkapan acara. Hiasan ruangan dan beberapa tali di tempatkan di dalamnya.

SMA Shinki akan mengadakan festival tahunan dua hari lagi. Setiap kelas sibuk dengan persiapan mereka. Selain tradisi tahunan untuk memperkenalkan sekolah mereka lebih luas lagi, mereka juga bisa memenangkan hadiah uang tunai dari beberapa kategori yang ditentukan oleh panitia yang terdiri dari guru dan beberapa siswa tahun terakhir.

Tidak ada yang tahu kategori apa yang akan dinilai, sebab panitia tidak pernah mengumumkannya. Tahun lalu saja ada sepuluh kategori dan kelas satu menjadi pemborong uang terbanyak. Dua tahun lalu malah hanya dua kategori, tapi hadiahnya luar biasa besar. Kelas tiga tidak diperkenankan mengikuti kompetisi. Oleh sebab itu mereka benar-benar menikmati festival tanpa beban mental. Memangnya siapa sih yang tidak mau menang dan mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?

Kim Jaejoong (18 tahun), siswa tahun kedua yang pindah kemari sejak awal semester satu juga ikut merasakan kemeriahan pesta sekolah ini. Di tempatnya bersekolah dulu tidak pernah ada acara semenarik ini. Dalam pikiran teman-temannya dulu hanya ada kata 'belajar-nilai-ujian'. Hidup mereka tak jauh beda dengan robot yang dikendalikan oleh orang tua mereka. Bahkan bisa jadi mereka lebih 'kaku' dan 'mati' karena mereka tak segan menggunakan segala cara agar dapat menjadi yang teratas.

Hal itu juga yang membuat namja cantik itu pindah ke sekolah ini. Kakek dan nenek Jaejoong memaksanya ikut bersama mereka. Meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya dan segala hiruk-pikuk kota besar Seoul. Entah mengapa ia hanya mengangguk ketika kedua orang tuanya bertanya tentang kesediaannya. Dan sekarang, berakhirlah ia di sini. Di Chungnam. Tanah kelahiran sang bunda. Tinggal bersama kakek dan neneknya yang gemar bercocok tanam. Mereka juga memiliki restoran yang menjadi sumber pendapatan harian.

Jaejoong berjalan sambil bersenandung. Hatinya sedang gembira. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan menghindari tabrakan dari teman sekolahnya yang berlarian di koridor. Ia tidak mau hasil kerja teman sekelasnya sia-sia karena terinjak. Setiap kelas yang ia lewati memberi pemandangan menyenangkan di matanya. Mereka berusaha keras menyulap kamar belajar mereka menjadi semenarik mungkin agar dapat menarik perhatian pengunjung. Beberapa siswa menyapanya dengan ramah. Tetu saja, Jaejoong membalasnya dengan tak kalah ramah.

TUK

"Ini titipan dari Hyukjae."

"Oh, gomawo Joongie. Wajahmu memang cantik tapi kau benar-benar lelaki."

Jaejoong berusaha menahan deru nafasnya. Kata-kata itu memang biasa mampir di telinganya. Tapi sejak satu tahun yang lalu, kata itu menjadi sesuatu yang tabu dan tidak boleh diucapkan. Jika dulu itu menjadi pujian, sekarang hal itu menjadi belati yang menusuk tajam hatinya.

"Iya. Padahal kan ini berat. Harusnya mereka membaginya menjadi dua atau tiga kotak." Siswi lain menimpali. Tangannya sibuk mengeluarkan isi kotak tersebut.

Wajah Jaejoong yang berubah merah luput dari pandangan mereka. Ia beringsut keluar kelas. Mencoba menstabilkan emosinya sebelum menjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Langkahnya mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Tidak melihat kelas sebelah sedang memasang rangkaian lampu di atas pintu masuk ruangan mereka. Kaki Jaejoong membelit salah satu kabel dan mengakibatkan siswa yang tengah memasang lampu kaget. Tanpa bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya, ia oleng dan jatuh menimpa Jaejoong. Begitu juga dengan rangkaian lampu yang berukuran sedang. Pecah berkeping-keping membentur lantai.

PRYANGGGGG!

"KYAAAA!"

"JAEJOONG-AH!"

"CHANSUNG-AH!"

Pekik histeris dan khawatir menggema di lantai dua. Tempat kelas dua berada. Siswa lain yang berada di sana membantu teman mereka secepatnya. Darah yang menggenangi lantai menjadi bukti bahwa Jaejoong atau Chansung tidak dalam keadaan yang baik.

"SSAEEEEMMM!"

Mata Jaejoong masih membuka sedikit. Ia merasa tubuh ringannya diangkat. Bahu lebar dan kokoh. Leher yang tebal dan aroma keringatnya. Seragam putih yang memerah. Ia masih bisa mengingatnya. Hanya sampai di sana.

:

Fallen Leaves

.:.:.

ayy88fish

:

"Uh.."

"Joongie.. Yeobo, panggilkan dokter. Palli. Joongie, kau dengar halmeoni? Kau sudah sadar? Apa yang sakit, sayang? Katakan pada halmeoni."

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan. Wajah penuh khawatir neneknya adalah hal yang pertama kali ia lihat. Hatinya mencelos melihat air mata masih menetes dari wajah cantik sang nenek. Ia menyesal dan merasa bersalah karena telah merepotkan wanita tua tersebut.

"Mianhamnida, halmeoni..." ucap Jaejoong parau.

"Tidak apa-apa. Haraboji sedang memanggil dokter." Ia mengusap-usap tangan Jaejoong penuh sayang dan menciumnya berulang kali. Khawatir akan kehilangan sang cucu.

CKLEK

"Ah, dokternya sudah datang. Katakan saja keluhanmu, ya?"

Nenek Jaejoong menjauh. Memberi akses lebih mudah pada sang dokter. Namja paruh baya itu mengecek kondisi Jaejoong. Perawat di sebelahnya dengan cekatan menulis semua hasil pemeriksaannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan uri Joongie?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Dalam waktu seminggu luka dikepalanya akan mengering sempurna. Anda tenang saja, Direktur."

"Oh, syukurlah." Ucap syukur dua suara.

"Apa ada keluhan? Katakan saja. Kepalamu pusing?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia tidak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Haus."

"Oh, Anda sudah boleh minum. Setengah jam lagi, sudah boleh makan."

Park halmeoni dengan cepat mengambilkan air putih bagi cucu lelaki satu-satunya tersebut. Dengan bantuan sang dokter dan kakeknya, Jaejoong sudah dalam posisi setengah duduk dan bersandar pada bantal.

"Panggil saja saya jika ada keluhan. Saya permisi."

"Ne. Gomawo Jihoon-ah."

Sepeninggal paramedis tadi, pikiran Jaejoong teringat akan siswa yang jatuh menimpanya. Ia ingat genangan darah yang membajiri lantai koridor, jika lukanya tidak begitu parah, bukan tidak mungkin siswa itu juga dirawat.

"Wae gurae?"

"Halmoni, apa ada siswa lain yang datang bersama ku kemari?"

Nenek Jaejoong menatap suaminya. Namja tua itu mengangguk seolah mengerti maksud sang istri.

"Joongie sudah bisa bangun?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia masih merasa sedikit pusing, namun rasa penasaran dan bersalah membuatnya ingin segera bertemu siswa tersebut dan meminta maaf padanya.

"Dia dirawat di sini, tapi tunggu setelah Joongie makan ya. Joongie harus mengembalikan tenaga dulu."

"Ne, halmoni."

:

Fallen Leaves

.:.:.

ayy88fish

:

Meskipun hanya mampu tersenyum lemah, sebenarnya dalam hati Jaejoong senang bukan main. Namja cantik bermata bulat itu akan mengunjungi kamar Chansung -siswa yang memasang lampu tadi-. Nenek menyuruhnya duduk di kursi roda, jadi ia tidak merasa terlalu pening. Kakeknya berjalan di belakang mereka. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap membuat sosoknya semakin berkharisma meskipun usianya tak lagi muda.

Park halmoni berhenti mendorong kursi Jaejoong. Ia mengetuk beberapa kali. Aksi sopan santun ketika bertamu. Seorang wanita menjawab dari dalam. Kemudian terdengar langkah kaki tergesa menuju daun pintu.

CKLEK

"Oh, silahkan masuk, Direktur."

Jaejoong dan kedua walinya memasuki ruang rawat Chansung. Wanita tadi memperkenalkan diri sebagai ibu Chansung. Ia adalah seorang single parent. Selain wanita itu ada dua remaja laki-laki berseragam sekolah Jaejoong di ruangan tersebut. Mereka berdiri membelakangi ranjang. Menutup pandangan Jaejoong terhadap sosok yang terbaring dibaliknya. Mereka membungkuk sebentar pada tamu.

"Ah, mereka adalah teman Chansung. Direktur, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Entah bagaimana saya harus membalasnya kelak."

Jaejoong sedikit iri dengan 'Chansung'. Dalam ketidaksadarannya saja sudah ada teman yang menjenguknya. Sedangkan ia?

"Itu udah seharusnya. Saya yang harusnya meminta maaf. Kecelakaan ini tidak akan terjadi jika cucu saya lebih berhati-hati. Oh ya, uri Joongie ingin melihat kondisi Chansung."

"Oh. Ne. Wooyoung-ah, Jokwon-ah."

Kedua remaja tadi segera menyingkir dengan memberikan tatapan tak mengenakkan menurut Jaejoong. Mereka beringsut menuju ke sebelah ibu Chansung.

Betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong ketika melihat kondisi Chansung. Dari bahu hingga pergelangan tangan kirinya terlilit perban. Begitu juga dengan bahu kirinya. Wajah Chansung juga tak luput dari perban. Jaejoong menutup mulutnya. Tidak menyangka kondisi Chansung separah ini. Liquid bening segera memenuhi matanya. Hati Jaejoong memang lembut. Ia juga merasa menyesal. Betul kata halmoni. Jika dirinya hati-hati kejadian ini pasti tidak akan terjadi.

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan masa lalunya berkelabat di dalam pikirannya. Kenangan menyakitkan yang ingin ia kubur dalam-dalam. Kepingan memori yang ingin ia hapus selamanya dari hidupnya. Ia jadi pesimis tentang esok hari. Dirinya belum siap jika harus dihadapkan kembali pada polemik yang sama. Ia tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang kembali.

Tubuhnya gemetar tapi sebisa mungkin ia menahannya. Cengkraman tangannya terhadap pegangan kursi roda menguat. Jaejoong benggigit bibirnya demi menahan tangis yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Ia tidak mau membuat neneknya khawatir. Ia hijrah kemari demi menyembuhkan diri. Meskipun nafasnya hampir tersengal beberapa kali.

Sungguh, jika ia meninggalkan Seoul hanya demi menghadapi kembali 'penyiksaan' itu lebih baik ia mengurung diri di rumah saja. Entah mengapa, ia tidak ingin teman-teman barunya meninggalkannya. Mereka tampaknya berteman tulus dengannya. Bukan karena iming-iming uang ataupun memanfaatkan kecerdasannya. Mereka yang sama sekali tidak tahu hal-hal dibelakang Jaejoong menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Ia khawatir akan terluka untuk kesekian kalinya.

Nenek Jaejoong tahu cucunya bergelut dengan inner-nya. Tapi jika membiarkan Jaejoong terus seperti ini tidak akan membuat keadaan lebih baik. Ia mendorong kursi roda semakin maju mendekati ranjang Chansung. Namja tampan itu tertidur lelap meskipun sekujur tubuh bagian atasnya terlilit kain putih. Bahkan di beberapa bagian terlihat noda kemerahan.

"Jaejoong-ssi, gwenchana?" tanya ibu Chansung panik.

Nenek Jaejoong menahan langkah ibu Chansung dengan isyarat tangan. Kakek Jaejoong mengajak kedua pemuda tadi keluar ruangan. Nenek Jaejoong menyusul di belakang mereka. Tak lupa menutup rapat pintu kamar inap Chansung. Meninggalkan tiga orang saja di dalam kamar rawat.

Ibu Chansung seolah mengerti sikap kedua wali Jaejoong. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. Wanita berusia tiga puluhan itu membiarkan Jaejoong dalam tangisannya. Kadang ia menatap Jaejoong atau anaknya bergantian.

Setelah merasa tangis Jaejoong mereda, ia menatap Jaejoong. Sadar ada yang memandangnya secara intens, Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Senyuman ibu Chansung hampir membuat air matanya jatuh lagi. Senyum tulus itu. Betapa ia sangat merindukannya mampir di wajah sang ibu kandung.

"Boleh aku menggenggam tanganmu, Jaejoong-ssi?" tanya ibu Chansung sopan.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Wanita itu meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menumpunya dengan tangannya yang lain. Menepuknya beberapa kali seolah itu bisa membantu meringankan beban hati Jaejoong. Ia tahu Jaejoong menyesal dan terluka. Terluka dalam artian telah menyakiti orang lain. Wanita itu tahu Jaejoong adalah remaja yang baik. Sikap spontannya tadi cukup membuktikan analisis ibu Chansung.

"Jaejoong-ssi. Aku, ibu Chansung sangat berterima kasih pada kakek dan nenekmu. Mereka mau menanggung semua biaya pengobatan Chansung sampai sembuh. Mereka bahkan memberikan kamar khusus pada anakku. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin aku sampaikan."

"Jaejoong-ssi. Sudah dua bulan Chansung tidak pulang ke rumah. Biasanya dia pergi paling lama tiga hari. Setidaknya ia akan pulang untuk meminta uang. Tapi yang terakhir kali ini tidak. Wanita ini tidak berani menemuinya di sekolah karena khawatir ia akan malu dengan teman-temannya."

"Tapi karena kejadian ini, aku akhirnya bisa bersama dengannya. Meskipun harus merawatnya seperti ini, aku tidak apa-apa. Bagi seorang ibu, melihat anaknya setiap hari itu adalah kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa digantikan dengan apapun. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih karena hal ini."

"Tapi.." Jaejoong menoleh ke depan. Baginya, Chansung terlihat menyedihkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia adalah lelaki yang kuat. Lukanya juga tidak terlalu parah. Paling lama dua minggu sudah kering. Tapi tangan kirinya memang butuh waktu lebih lama. Hehe.. Tangannya patah."

Jaejoong membelalak kaget. Ia tidak menyangka sama sekali.

"Jangan khawatir. Chansung akan baik-baik saja. Kata dokter dia tidur karena obat bius. Haah.. Aku bersyukur sekali pecahan lampu itu tidak mengenai matanya. Hanya saja wajahnya memang sedikit terluka. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Jadi jangan bersedih lagi. Oke? Oh ya, direktur bilang kau pindahan dari Seoul ya. Wah, ku harap kau bisa berteman baik dengan Chansung nanti."

Jaejoong menunduk. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat kalimat-kalimat penenang hati dari ibu Chansung. Ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan telinga dan dirinya jika ibu Chansung akan memarahinya, membentaknya atau memukulnya. Tapi tidak. Wanita cantik di hadapannya ini malah menenangkan hatinya. Orang yang sudah mencelakai anaknya.

"Anakku memang sedikit kasar, tapi ia adalah teman yang loyal. Kau lihat dua temannya tadi? Mereka berteman sejak sekolah dasar dan sekarang membolos hanya untuk melihat Chansung. Jangan iri. Bukan berarti tidak ada teman yang ingin menjengukmu, tapi mereka harus menunggu setidaknya setelah pulang sekolah. Jangan memasang wajah sedih lagi ya."

Namja cantik itu mengangguk. Wanita di hadapannya itu seolah mengerti kegalauan Jaejoong. Dalam hati Jaejoong berharap bisa bertemu lebih banyak lagi orang seperti ibu Chansung, dan bisa mendapatkan maaf dari Chansung karena telah melukainya.

:

Fallen Leaves

.:.:.

ayy88fish

:

Sorenya, ketika Jaejoong tengah bersiap untuk pulang ia mendengar kasak-kusuk di depan kamar inapnya. Nenek Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya mengemasi kebutuhan pengobatan Jaejoong yang diantarkan oleh seorang suster tadi. Jaejoong sudah akan membuka pintu kelasnya namun langkah nenek Jaejoong lebih cepat.

Wanita tua itu tersenyum melihat pemandangan di balik pintu.

"Siapa halmoni?" tanya Jaejoong. Bilik di pintu masuk menghalangi penglihatannya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Tapi dari ketukan di lantai ia tahu ada lebih dari satu orang yang memasuki kamarnya.

"Jaejoong-ah/Joongie."

Mata Jaejoong sontak membesar. Beberapa teman sekelasnya datang menjenguknya. Wajah mereka jelas terlihat kelelahan karena kemari sepulang sekolah. Namun senyum tulus dari bibir mereka membuat Jaejoong menyadari satu hal. Mereka peduli pada dirinya dan dianggap sebagai bagian dari kelas 2-4. Dan semoga besok, ketika dirinya sekolah, kekhawatirannya tidak menjadi kenyataan.

:

Fallen Leaves

.:.:.

ayy88fish

:

Park Eunji membanting pintu mobilnya kasar dan segera berlari ke dalam rumah. Tanpa mengucap salam, wanita berpakaian anggun tersebut langsung menuju kamarnya yang kini ditempati oleh Jaejoong, anaknya. Nenek Jaejoong yang berada di dapur segera mematikan kompor dan berjalan menuju sumber suara. Ia melihat sepasang stiletto merah tergeletak di depan pintu.

Park halmoni mendesah berat.

'Haah.. semoga uri Joongie baik-baik saja.'

Ibu Jaejoong memandang sendu pada gumpalan selimut di atas ranjang. Jaejoong tengah bergelung nyaman di dalamnya. Awalnya, wanita itu memasuki kamar Jaejoong dengan berkacak pinggang. Niatnya hendak mengomeli Jaejoong karena tidak berhati-hati. Namun semua itu menguap entah kemana ketika ia melihat Jaejoong bagaikan bayi besar di peraduannya.

Wajah putih Jaejoong terlihat semakin pucat. Bibirnya merah. Lebih merah dari biasanya. Rambutnya yang belum dipotong sejak kedatangannya kemari tergerai menutupi wajah cantiknya. Eunji mendekati ranjang Jaejoong dan berjongkok di depan wajah anaknya. Betapa ia sangat merindukan anak semata wayangnya itu.

'Sepertinya kau makan dengan baik, adeul. Pipimu sekarang berisi.'

Eunji menyingkap rambut Jaejoong. Pergerakannya itu membuat tidur si namja cantik terganggu. Ia membuka matanya. Hitam dan bulat. Warisan langsung dari sang ibunda. Jaejoong mengedip beberapa kali. Rasanya ia berhalusinasi. Ibunya ada di depan mata!

"Mau sampai kapan tidur? Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa?"

Jaejoong membelalak kaget ketika menyadari sosok di depannya adalah benar ibu kandungnya. Susah payah ia menegakkan tubuh karena masih merasa pusing.

Eunji sendiri hampir menepuk mulutnya karena telah berkata sekasar itu pada anaknya. Sungguh. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin ia ucapkan. Ia ingin bertanya tentang keadaan Jaejoong. Memeriksa apakah masih ada yang sakit. Atau jika anaknya menginginkan sesuatu untuk dimakan. Tapi mulutnya lebih cepat bertindak daripada otaknya. Dan ia tahu anaknya kecewa. Nampak jelas di wajah Jaejoong.

"Mianhae, Mom. Aku demam."

Eunji berdiri tegak di samping ranjang. Tangannya sama sekali tak bergerak untuk mengelus kepala Jaejoong. Apalagi memeluk tubuh kurusnya. Padahal dalam hati ingin sekali melakukan itu.

"Cepat bangun. Kalau kerjaanmu hanya malas-malasan begini lebih baik ikut pulang dengan Mommy ke Seoul. Jangan pernah merepotkan orang lain. Seharusnya kau belajar dari kesalahanmu.."

"Eunji!" seru nenek Jaejoong dari depan pintu.

Wanita berusia lima puluh tahunan itu segera memasuki kamar Jaejoong. Ia tak ingin cucunya mendengar lebih banyak kata dari bibir anaknya. Karena ia tahu, tak ada satupun yang akan menyenangkan hati Jaejoong.

Sudah sejak tadi nenek Jaejoong bersembunyi di balik dinding. Sesekali mengintip ke dalam untuk mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh anaknya. Dan ia tidak bisa diam saja ketika kepala Jaejoong semakin menunduk dalam, menghindari tatapan ibu kandungnya.

"Makanan sudah siap. Kau bisa ikut halmoni keluar, sayang?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Neneknya memapah tubuhnya untuk bangun. Eunji, ibunya sendiri tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri. Wanita itu melihat dalam diam kemudian mengekor tanpa suara.

:

Fallen Leaves

.:.:.

ayy88fish

:

Keluarga kecil Park mengelilingi meja makan. Kakek Jaejoong duduk diapit istri dan anak bungsunya. Jaejoong duduk di sebelah neneknya. Ada ruang agak luas yang memisahkan Jaejoong dan ibunya mengingat meja makan mamer ini sudah sejak lama menemani keluarga Park bersantap bersama.

Jaejoong menyantap bubur yang dihidangkan oleh neneknya. Berisi potongan tomat, wortel dan daging ayam. Aroma jahe menguar dari makanan di hadapannya. Wangi yang sangat disukai Jaejoong. Tubuhnya menghangat setelah mengkonsumsi setengah mangkuk. Keringat mulai memenuhi pelipisnya. Tadi ia memang sempat sedikit meriang dan pusing. Mungkin efek lain dari benturan tadi siang.

Kakek Jaejoong pulang selang lima belas menit dari kedatangan anaknya. Ia tidak mendengar ribut-ribut di kamar Jaejoong sebab langsung masuk ke kamar guna membersihkan diri. Namja tua itu menutup restorannya sendirian setelah mengantar Jaejoong dan istrinya pulang ke rumah.

"Menginaplah di sini. Kalau tidak mau tidur bersama Jaejoong, kau bisa menggunakan kamar kakakmu. Umma sudah membersihkannya." Nenek Jaejoong membuka percakapan disuasana dingin itu.

"Tidak bisa. Besok aku harus bersiap ke Jeju. Aku tidak mau terlambat." Tolak Eunji tanpa melihat ke arah sang ibu. Ia menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bukankah lusa baru berangkat?" nenek Jaejoong mencoba lagi.

"Tapi aku juga harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, umma. Aku tidak mau kelelahan"

Kakek Jaejoong meletakkan sendoknya setelah suapan terakhir. Ia meneguk air putihnya sedikit demi sedikit. Jaejoong juga sudah selesai dengan makanannya. Dalam etika keluarga Park, tidak ada yang boleh meninggalkan meja makan sebelum semuanya selesai. Ibu Jaejoong terlihat tak berselera makan lagi meskipun yang terhidang di depannya adalah makanan kesukaannya. Ia meletakkan sumpit di samping mangkuknya.

"Aku selesai." Kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan meja makan.

Nenek Jaejoong menepuk pundak cucunya. Jaejoong tersenyum lemah padanya tapi segera bangkit untuk kemudian mengemasi meja makan. Nenek Jaejoong tidak memiliki asisten rumah tangga yang tinggal bersamanya. Ia menggunakan jasa salah seorang tetangganya yang janda selama setengah hari untuk mencuci, menyetrika dan membersihkan rumah. Selebihnya ia lakukan sendiri. Toh rumahnya tidak besar juga tak banyak perabotan di dalamnya.

Bukan berarti keluarga Park ini kekurangan, hanya saja mereka tidak suka memenuhi rumah dengan barang-barang yang jarang digunakan. Toh rumah ini sebelumnya hanya ditinggali oleh dua orang saja, bertambah satu setelah kedatangan Jaejoong. Jadi nenek Jaejoong merasa ia masih bisa melakukan beberapa pekerjaan. Jaejoong sendiri dididik agar mandiri dengan memberinya tanggung jawab atas pekerjaan rumah tangga. Jika di Seoul ia memiliki maid khusus, di sini ia harus mengurus dirinya sendiri. Kini ia bahkan sudah pandai memasak. Hasil belajar di restoran.

Eunji melewati Jaejoong yang menggosok peralatan makan. Neneknya memang sudah melarangnamja cantik itu berdiam lama di dapur, tapi setelah merasa tubuhnya membaik ia tidak tega jika sang nenek harus menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri. Eunji menuang jus jambu buatan ibunya ke dalam gelas. Bersuara nyaring agar seisi rumah tahu kata-katanya.

"Umma. Sudah seharusnya umma punya pembantu. Kenapa pekerjaan spele seperti ini harus dikerjakan lelaki?"

Park halmoni menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum menghadapi anak bungsunya.

"Kami masih kuat melakukan ini semua, Eunji-ah. Joongie juga harus diajarkan mandiri. Hidup itu tak selamanya mudah, setidaknya dia bisa melakukan hal kecil untuk dirinya sendiri."

"Ish. Di Seoul kau tidak perlu melakukan ini semua. Ini, cuci sekalian."

Park halmoni tahu, Eunji tidak bermaksud berkata sekasar tadi, tapi sepertinya hal itu melekat erat sejak wanita itu kuliah di luar negeri. Nenek Jaejoong menghampiri cucunya. Mengambil alih sisa pekerjaan Jaejoong. Memintanya naik ke lantai atas dan tidur awal. Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian berlalu.

Eunji mengubah-ubah channel televisi di depannya. Ayahnya duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Sedang membaca sebuah buku mengenai manajemen bisnis. Eunji beberapa kali melirik ayahnya, ada yang ingin ia sampaikan tapi tak kunjung ia utarakan. Ia belum siap jika ayahnya menjambaknya seperti sembilan belas tahun yang lalu. Saat ia masih berusia tujuh belas tahun.

"Bicara saja. Aku akan mendengarnya."

Park halmoni masuk ke ruang tengah sembari membawa tiga gelas teh mawar hangat. Meletakkan masing-masing cangkir di depan tiga orang di sana. Ia mengambil posisi di sebelah Eunji. Menawari yoeja itu cookies buatannya sendiri. Eunji menolak dengan menjauhkan toples itu dari wajahnya.

"Appa, aku akan membawa Joongie."

"..."

"Dia tidak akan betah di sini. Lagipula tidak ada sekolah sebesar di Seoul."

"..."

"Dia akan mematikan potensinya jika terkurung di kota sekecil ini."

"..."

"Appa... Katakan sesuatu."

Nenek Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran anaknya sendiri. Apakah anaknya itu tidak bisa melihat Jaejoong baik-baik saja? Wajahnya yang berseri dan bobot tubuhnya yang sedikit bertambah, bukankah itu menjadi bukti bahwa Jaejoong nyaman tinggal bersamanya? Eunji saja yang tidak pernah datang mengunjungi Jaejoong dan datang karena telepon seorang temannya yang juga mengajar di sekolah Jaejoong. Jika tidak, Park halmoni yakin ibu kandung Jaejoong itu tak akan menginjakkan rumahnya sampai Jaejoong lulus.

"Aku akan menjaganya lebih baik lagi dan memastikan dia aman. Aku bahkan sudah menyewa dua orang bodyguard untuk menjaganya."

Nah. Nah. Rupanya wanita cantik itu belum mengerti juga alasan kenapa Jaejoong bisa sampai 'terluka' dulu. Terapi yang dijalani selama setahun saja mungkin tidak akan berhasil jika nenek Jaejoong tidak datang dan mendampinginya. Anaknya itu bukannya menjadi sandaran kuat bagi Jaejoong malah meminta kepala asisten ruamh tangga mereka menemani Jaejoong ke psikiater. Luar biasa kan? Bagaimana nenek itu akan mempercayai anaknya? Yang Jaejoong butuhkan bukanlah bodyguard bertubuh kekar dengan otot-otot menonjol. Yang dibutuhkan remaja rapuh itu adalah pelukan dan belaian sayang ibu kandungnya. Sayangnya Eunji menutup mata dengan alasan sibuk.

Kakek Jaejoong masih bertahan pada posisinya. Ia tidak masih sibuk membaca. Eunji kesal diabikan.

"Aku akan membawa Joongie ke Florida."

"Dan menjadikan dirinya seperti dirimu dulu? Tidak. Terima kasih. Dia akan baik-baik saja di sini. Umma mempertaruhkan hidup umma untuk menjaganya, jadi jangan khawatir. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, Eunji-ya. Umma lelah."

Nenek Jaejoong masuk ke kamarnya dengan hati kesal. Ia memang jahat dulu tidak mengakui Jaejoong dan menelantarkan anaknya itu. Tapi sungguh, setelah bertemu dengan bayi Jaejoong yang lucu dan manis, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa sayangnya sebagai nenek muncul seketika. Kehadirannya mungkin memang berasal dari suatu kesalahan, tapi wanita itu sadar, Jaejoong tidak memiliki andil di dalamnya. Eunji hanya terlalu mengecewakannya.

TREK

Kakek Jaejoong melepas kacamata bacanya dan meletakkan buku setebal lima ratus halaman ituke atas meja.

"Kau sudah lihat jawabannya. Bukankah besok kau banyak pekerjaan? Pulanglah. Tidak baik berkendara terlalu malam."

Ayah Eunji bangun dari duduknya. Ia ingin menyusul istrinya ke kamar.

"Apakah Appa lupa kalau dulu kalian tidak mengakui Jaejoong? Kalian malah menyuruhku membunuhnya dengan aborsi. Aku tahu kekecewaan kalian, tapi aku juga sakit hati. Aku tidak bisa melupakan penolakan kalian waktu itu."

"Eunji-ya, sudah malam."

"Kenapa? Appa takut Jaejoong bangun dan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia bukanlah anak yang diberkati? Atau kalian sengaja mengambilnya karena hanya dia yang bisa meneruskan usaha keluarga ini? Karena Jajoong cucu laki-laki satu-satunya kalian jadi ingin memonopolinya, ya kan?"

"Eunji-ya.."

"Ggokjong hajima, Appa. Meskipun Kibum oppa tahu Jaejoong bukan anaknya, dia sudah berjanji tidak akan mengatakannya pada Jaejoong. Jadi bisakah aku membawanya kembali?"

"Haaahhh..." nafas tua itu terhembus dari mulut kakek Jung. Ia berbalik menghadap anaknya.

"Eunji-ya. Kami memang bersalah dimasa lalu, oleh karena itu kami ingin menebusnya. Tapi kami benar-benar menyayangi Jaejoong. Dan berhentilah bersikap kasar pada anakmu. Kau tahu alasan umma-mu tidak memperbolehkan membawa Joongie? Ia kecewa dengan Florida yang membuatmu pulang berbadan dua. Dan itu bukan anak suamimu. Hanya itu yang ia khawatirkan. Jika di dekatnya saja Jaejoong bisa tersakiti separah itu, bagaimana jika kalian pergi jauh? Bisa-bisa ibumu meninggal lebih cepat. Mengertilah."

"Appa tidak mengusirmu, tapi sudah malam. Pulanglah. Jika lelah, tidur di kamar kakakmu. Appa harus tidur awal."

Jaejoong kembali ke kamarnya dengan menahan isak tangis di tenggorokannya. Ia menahan wajahnya dengan bantal dan meredam suaranya di sana. Percakapan antara ibu dan kakeknya tadi kembali memukul hatinya. Pantas saja Kibum selalu mengabaikannya. Ternyata ini alasannya. Jaejoong menghabiskan banyak air mata sebelum tidur. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan lagi hasrat ingin pipis yang akan ia tuntaskan tadi.

Ia jadi mengkhawatirkan tentang kasih-sayang di sekitarnya. Apakah akan ada orang yang benar-benar menyayanginya dan mencintainya? Dan entah mengapa bayangan ketika di Seoul kembali menghantui dirinya. Setelah kecelakaan Chansung kemarin, apakah akan ada juga kelompok yang menyerangnya. Sungguh. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

:

Fallen Leaves

.:.:.

ayy88fish

:

TBC/END?

:

"R"021214


End file.
